


Boyf riends

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Boyf riends

"Cocksucker.", this is what happens when they don't play on teams. Jeremy's just mad that Michael won.

"Asshole.", it was kind of funny at this point, Michael wants to see how far Jeremy could go with this.

"Bitch, nerd, cunt, love of my life." wait. waIT, WHAT?

"W-what?", Had he heard correctly? Was this a joke?

"Michael I didn't mean to say that one please don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"I don't know because we're bestfriends I thought you'd think it's weird for me to be in love with you."

"Wait so you meant it?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, I love you too."

"FUCKIN YEET."


End file.
